Burning Love
by Blackwitch31
Summary: G1-It's been about 5 years; Jana completed her Ph.D. successfully, but something is missing… a certain Decepticon Leader...what will happen? Will their love be sealed? GalvatronxOC OneShot Story!


_Rated** M **due to** Explicit SEX **scenes_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the G1 Transformers, they belong to their owners!_

* * *

_Alright folks, I told you about a possible romance between Galvatron and Jana, it is true or not?_

_How about reading the story ok?_

_By the way... I will use explicit sex scenes, so read at your risk... that's why I rated the story with a big M._

* * *

**Burning Love**

It's been about 5 years; Jana completed her Ph.D. successfully, she worked hard to get it, and currently does research and teaches, but never forgets her Gift... and helps those who need it most in various problems.

What about her friends? Well, now they all have work, Sandra works for the police, uses her Gift to fight crime, solves many murder cases and disappearances.

Kiara has opened an esoteric house and helps whom most need it, from solving spiritual problems or teaching to use the various crystals and medicinal herbs to heal or relieve certain problems.

Liana teaches in a high school in the city where she lives, wants to teach the new generations to understand a little of the supernatural world so that they are attentive to the various dangers of certain pranks that have links to sorcery.

They have never lost contact with each other, they have all moved to the state of California, but they are in different towns, Jana and Sandra in the outskirts of LA, Kiara lives on the outskirts of S. Francisco and Liana on the outskirts of Sacramento.

Anyone who enters into the houses of the four girls sees a lot of crystals and things that are allusive to the supernatural, but those who see them think they're not those things, they have a completely normal life, and they think they're just tastes and its good for them that others think so.

And Jana has changed her appearance a lot, no longer has the long black hair, she has a cut that reaches her shoulders, and wears red headlights, and dresses in a simple way, and continues to use the tunics and her pendant, an Amethyst, and even though she is very pretty tries to be discreet as possible, does not want to attract attention.

What is made of the Autobots and Decepticons?

Well they continue their eternal struggle against each other for the resources or to avoid achievements of the various worlds, this in the Autobots cases, and in the case of the Decepticons, causes chaos in any part of the known universe.

But something is not right in the midst of the Decepticons, some of them are conspiring against Galvatron, in this case Sixshot and Zarack, are tired of his insanity, due to Galvatron's new plan, to be a Transformer of the size of Unicron, and that would need the best Transforming components of his finest men one of whom Sixshot, who was shocked when he heard of it.

He is not willing to die for Galvatron who every second is getting crazier and more insane... Wait... crazier?

Isn't he supposed to be healed of his insanity when he took the Matrix energy on his face due to the Hate Plague? These are questions that many of the Decepticons do when they heard about that absurd plan! That's why Sixshot lined up with Zarack to usurp the Leadership and if necessary assassinate him.

And The Autobots were aware of these same plans, which is why a spy infiltrated the Decepticons to be aware of everything.

Cyclonus is seeing that the decline of his Leader is very close, and he has to act as soon as possible, wants to save his life, and for this he plans to use a decoy to lure him to the old submarine base that is off the Californian coast, neither Sixshot nor Zarack knew of their existence.

Then managed to coerce a poor Neutral, to pose as Galvatron, and this same neutral suffered a great transformation both at the physical level and at the level of programming.

Men of more confidence stand beside Cyclonus and Galvatron, for they know that Zarack will not be a good Leader if he decides to usurp Galvatron's Leadership, not to mention that Zarack himself prefers the Combiners and the Headmasters, for him are more useful than those like Soundwave or Blitzwing, the Constructicons themselves are devalued despite being Combiners.

So Cyclonus put the plan into action, for the ignorance of Galvatron that continues with its new scheme.

Cyclonus knows of Galvatron's affections by the human female, which is why he is working for both to meet and to express their feelings for each other.

But why is Galvatron constantly preparing schemes if he's not insane? He simply wants to forget the feelings that nourish for a certain human woman who conquered his spark in a way... Never used violence, but rather respect and courage, and does not forget the kiss that both shared, and at the same time does not want to forget her, wants a reunion and say what feels for her, and wants Jana under him, with his hard spike inside her, copulating until she screams his name crazy with pleasure.

On Earth

Jana ignores what goes on in space, continues in her normal routine, doing research or teaching, and by the way, she's good at what she does, but there's something... she never forgot the Decepticon Leader,

_"What are you doing Galvatron?"_ Thinks to herself, and have a strange feeling, that it will be going to find out and who knows what fate allows to express the feelings both nourish for each other, she is so absorbed by her thoughts that she does not hear one of her colleagues, "Dr. Reilly?" She awakens from her thoughts, "What's the matter, Ron?" The colleague in question gives her a brochure, "I know you really like the Themes about Esoteric, I thought you might want to go to a debate on the subject." She accepts the said brochure, "Thank you, but I already have things combined, but if I were, I'd say a little something." And adds, "And please don't call me Dr, call me Jana." The other was going to fight back, "But..." She shoots, "In my BI is Doctor?" The other waves, "No." She smiles, "Good, call me Jana then." Ron had never seen anyone so humble, though she had a Ph.D., never demanded to be treated that way, "I need to give another class Ron, then I will go home, and like I said I have things combined." And he sees the girl's figure walking away.

What Ron does not know is that she has something special and that she is a good sorceress, never using her Gift for her own benefit and she knows a lot about the esoteric issues and if she were invited to speak, she would probably give them a lesson on the topic in question.

At night it prepares everything, she will receive her friends who usually spend a weekend per month at each other's homes.

And this time it was her turn and it has everything well prepared, she had asked her maid to prepare the rooms, but who treated the dinner was herself, she loves to cook for her and for her friends.

Don't like ordering food, prefers home cooked food, she loves to enjoy the good things not processed and highly caloric food.

While cooks get a call that promptly answers, "Yes?" On the other side hears, "_Jana we are at your door, could you open?"_ She replies, "I live in a beautiful villa, enter through the kitchen door!" And they do exactly that, and an aromatic scent invades their nostrils, "it smells really good, Jana!" She smiles, "Yes It's true, I'm just making roast chicken, with peas and mashed potatoes and there's mixed salad for those who like it." They put their bags in the hall, "Do you have something for us to do?" Asked while they look around, "No need! I have everything prepared." But they decide to put their bags in the huge guest room, which this time has 4 mats on the floor, "that's why I love sleeping here in your house, you think about everything." Jana turns off the oven, "Despite having a room, I like to sleep with you, and my housekeeper knows it." They all say, "SLUMBER PARTY!" The girls laugh hard.

They help put the food on the table, and then they start eating and chatting about a lot of things, including how the week worked, "So everything goes great." The girls nod, "I can't talk about the cases I'm helping solve, professional secrecy." Explains Sandra, "Kiara replies," We know! " Liana only gives a compliment, "Conversations aside... This food is a wonder! " They agree.

"The holidays are at the door, girls, what do you think to do?" Question Kiara, Jana replies, "I rented a house in Zuma, I want to do a little diving and go to the beach." Sandra whistles, "Nice show, I'm going to visit my parents." The others also said what they would do, both Kiara and Liana will travel to Europe, want to know a little about the old continent.

As planned all sleep together, talking banal things as well as games, and spend a great time, but Sandra look at Jana, "You know anything about that moron, the Decepticon Leader?" The girl in question nods, "Not at all." But Sandra look at her with a mischievous smile, "When you find him… I bet he will bang you hard!" Jana blushes deeply… aside from that, they have fun until they fall asleep, and the weekend is spent in the best way.

With the Decepticons...

A few weeks passed, and it happened what Cyclonus feared, but had already warned, managed to trick Galvatron from coming out of the Arctic even before the Autobots arrived, and the doppelganger was in his place.

Galvatron was guided to the Nemesis, the former Decepticon base in the Pacific, Cyclonus had to explain everything, the Decepticon Leader was furious, but had to accept his fate, there will be opportunities to reclaim the Leadership again, but will have to wait Patiently.

"My liege, you have men who are faithful to you, and they are now on their way to this base." Despite being furious, he is satisfied, after all, he has good men, and many of them are good friends.

"Very well Cyclonus, we will work, there is much to do, and this base will have to be operational as soon as possible." Cyclonus bows, "Yes my Mighty One." And begins to give orders to the others, the base will have to undergo some modifications not to mention that has to be undetectable to enemies and humans.

With Jana...

The Holidays arrived and Jana goes to the house she rented in Zuma, wants to enjoy the sun and what the Pacific has to offer.

And the next day rents a boat and scuba gear, which checked before being used seeing that everything is in good condition, then departs to the sea.

She chooses a good place and set anchor, equipping herself, and carries photographic equipment prepared to take photographs underwater for her delight, she loves marine life and also wants to collect material for her spells and potions.

She's watching the reefs, taking pictures, seeing the marine beauty, _"long time no dive."_ Think, while still shooting, and even touches the Moray Eels and Groupers, it is in total harmony with the sea.

She puts a hand on her chest_... " Galvatron... He's down here! "And_ keeps thinking, "_I never stopped Loving him."_ And let a sigh come out until it seems that the Moray Eels that surround it senses that something is happening with the diver who caresses them.

In the Nemesis...

The Decepticon Leader feels something very familiar, _"Jana..."_ Something guided him to turn on the monitor, seeing a diver collecting samples and taking photographs of the surrounding reefs, Cyclonus notices, "Do you want me to capture the human?" Galvatron replies, "No... I will do it personally. "Cyclonus accepts the orders given to him and leaves.

Ignoring that, Jana stays a little more, she wants to see more marine life and interact with it, and that happens, caresses sharks or small fishes, which sketches a smile, "_It's too bad the human being is committing crimes against the environment, why destroying things so beautiful?"_ And decides that it's time to go to the boat and in a matter of 30 minutes Jana is going up slowly because of the decompression.

She climbs to the boat, taking off the equipment, and starts off the boat, going towards the marina, she wants to return the equipment and the boat, but does not know that she is being watched by Galvatron, who when sees that the diver is Jana, follows her._" It's been a long time."_ Think to himself, _"I'll see where she's living."_ And keeps following her.

Jana's route takes about 30 minutes, and when arrives at the marina delivers everything in due conditions and then goes to her car, going home, she wants to catalog the material and see the photos on her computer.

Galvatron is watching her for two or three days, seeing that she goes to the beach, walks or dives, then makes a decision, will appear outside her house.

Jana does not suspect anything, on the fourth day of vacation decides to stay at home, she wants to catalog the things she collected and photographed at the bottom of the sea, with much more tranquillity.

While being in the room in front of the computer someone knocks at the door, _"Who will be at this hour? This is 11 A.M.! "_ And goes to the door, and when open it, is surprised, "G... Galvatron?! " She keeps staring at the Mech, he asks, "Won't you let me in?" She makes the gesture, and he readily enters into the house, "It's been a long time female!" She forwards it to the living room, "I also tell you the same." He notices that she has a laptop on the coffee table, and samples, "You are busy for what I see." She replies, "Yes, I was looking at the photos and samples I collected on a reef near here.

Now that I'm on vacation, I take a bit of what the Ocean has to offer. "

He looks around, "Nice dwelling." She laughs, "It's not my house, and I've rented it for 15 days." Galvatron is surprised, but listens to her, "I live in Glendale, a few kilometers from downtown LA." He gets curious, "Oh I see what you do right now?" She replies, "I do research and teaching." Then tells him, "Since the Hate Plague, I never heard from you, Galvatron." Galvatron is aware of what she is saying, "I Have had so much to do, since then." He asks him, "What about you female?" She replies, "Well... I did a Ph.D. in History, and I also mentioned that I teach and do research at the University of LA. " He raises his brow, "Do you Teach sparklings?" She waves, "Yes... This year scholar was very hard, and I need to regain energies! " Galvatron looks at her a lot, seeing that she still has some signs of fatigue, feeling she's recovering, and notices that she breathes deep, she's a little nervous but says nothing.

She looks at him and asks, "Can I hug you?" He's surprised, but nods, "Yes, you can." He knows it's a sign of human affection, and Jana embraces him, "it's been a long time Galvatron." He repays the gesture, "So do I... Jana. " Both remained so for a few minutes, Galvatron could feel the sweet scent of Jana, and caresses her back, and she only whispers, _"Now I won't let you go anymore!" _

Galvatron feels that she never stopped feeling affection for him, "Jana, I have something to tell you." She looks at him listening, "I never stopped feeling what I feel for you, never faded." She Sketches a smile, "good." Both sit down, "Tell me where you've been Galvatron." Galvatron begins to tell everything, including the plans that Zarack had against him, and how he was deposed, and that if it were not Cyclonus he would not be there with her.

"Now you will have more peace, Galvatron, thou shalt have no one who cares." The Decepticon leader knows it's true.

He saw that she had cut her hair, "Your head wires… it's short!" And she tells him, "Well… I needed to do it, and I make some headlights… red is my favorite color!" He touches her hair, "It hurt when you cut it?" She sketches a smile, "Not at all!"

Jana goes to the kitchen bringing a cup of green tea, putting on the table, then back to what she is doing before Galvatron arrives, "The Ocean is so beautiful Galvatron." He replies, "I Never had a chance to appreciate the things on your planet." She has an idea.

"Tomorrow I'll go scuba diving, how about you go with me? I know you have no breathing problems. " He finds the proposition a little strange, but he accepts, "All right." She is pleased with what she hears, "Thou shalt not regret it." And show him the pictures he took from the reefs and the marine life, Galvatron never thought the Earth was as rich in life or in natural resources.

Both continue to see the photos and Galvatron has sharp sensors, helps her to identify in detail the minerals.

"I thank you for your help Galvatron." He replies, "It is my pleasure." Then he gets a signal, "I need to go to the Nemesis, they require my presence." She gets sad, and he notices, "I'll come to the sunset." And get out of there and go to his men, wants to see what's going on.

During the day Jana goes to the beach, and then to the mall, she wants to buy some souvenirs, then go to the dive center to rent a boat and scuba gear for the next day.

Then returns home around 7 pm, and Galvatron arrives moments later, he is in human size, "I see you've also been solving your affairs!" She nods, "Yes... I went to rent a boat and scuba gear for tomorrow, I also went to the beach and shopping, needed to buy some things. " So asks, "Was it something serious?" Galvatron explains, "No... Appeared more Decepticons that were faithful to me before I was formatted, and yet they are. "She is pleased to hear the news, "Wonderful Galvatron!" Then put it all on the living room table.

"If You don't mind I need to take a shower, I have salt in my body!

If you want, you can hear the news! " And then goes to the bathroom where she takes a refreshing shower, and when finishes wear a cooler outfit and go to the kitchen where she warms a soup.

Galvatron sees the girl emerging dressed in a different fresher outfit and with a plate in her hand, "I didn't take long, did I?" He nods, "No." And a scent invades the nasal sensors.

She sits in front of Galvatron, "It's my dinner, I hate ordering food." He gets curious about the content that's on the plate, "it Looks Energon." She smiles, "You're amazing, and it's just a carrot soup." The soup is eaten in an instant and the dish is washed in no time.

Galvatron follows her into the kitchen, observing what she does, but he's so close to the girl, and when she turns around, both of them feel each other's breathing and she puts both hands on his chest.

"Galvatron..." He caresses her more, "You have nothing to fear, Jana." She gives a deep breathe, "I know... We've never had been so close... " He caresses her hair, and as the difference in heights is a lot, he lowers his head, giving her a kiss on the lips, she accepts the kiss and matches, and it's brutal.

Jana involved her arms around the shoulders of Galvatron, which elevates her by sitting her on the counter, "Jana... I want you so much. " Jana wraps her legs on Galvatron's waist, "So am I." And go to the living room where they kiss with passion.

"Oh my God, you're so good!" Says whiles he kisses him, but he stops, "Jana... we better stop before I lose my self-control! "And set her on the floor, "I want to copulate with you but not here." She kisses him, "You realize that this House is rented and you're afraid to damage its interior." He waves, "I want to copulate with you at your dwelling or at the base." She embraces him, "I want it to be special Galvatron, we will do in my house until then we enjoy each other." He kisses her again.

It's time to go to bed and Galvatron notes, "I'm leaving, Jana." She just says, "You stay here, you can recharge in my bed with me." Then looks at the Fusion cannon, "You're not going to go with that to bed, are you?" He pulls out the cannon, "Not at all. " And put it in a safe place away from the sight of curious people!

Both go to the bedroom, and the bed is shared by the two, with no second intentions, just want to rest and share the company of each other, and Jana clings to Galvatron, pulling the sheet up on her, falling asleep, he wraps her in his arms, protecting her.

Nothing happened during the night, the word of both is final, they will do it at Jana's house and she trusted him.

The next morning she awakens, slowly rising, but a hand holds her leg, "Jana?" She lets go, "I need to get up and do my hygiene, and have my breakfast!" He just says, "I haven't had enough of looking at you." She approaches, "And I don't get tired of enjoying you!" Then waves with a hand, "I'll be right back." And gets ready in 15 minutes.

Both left home around 10 A.M., Galvatron is on his normal size and flew straight to the Ocean, and Jana leads to the marina to pick up everything and check if everything is in order, she doesn't want anything to happen to her.

She, when she has everything in order, goes straight to the place where she was the other time, Galvatron is waiting for her at the combined point, he sees Jana setting anchor.

"You did well to be discreet." He nods, "Yes, it can attract the Autobots or Zarack!" He sees the girl preparing the camera, and then equipping to dive, and the suit looks good on her, showing her curves, and before putting the mouthpiece to be able to breathe just informs, "I'll do signals, since I can't talk with this in my mouth, and I have the oxygen-limited to at least 2 hours, and I'll have to check the levels so there's no trouble, you understand Galvatron? " He waves, "Yes." And informs, "If I go up slow it's because of the decompression, I need to give my body time to recover, if I don't, I can have problems, so don't rush." Then puts the mouthpiece and the mask and dive backward, going underwater, Galvatron follows, being attentive to the girl and the bottom of the sea.

He had never seen so much life, and rock formations, with strange beings, Jana, on the other hand, is taking pictures but is also aware of the danger, she knows that there are very dangerous sharks in the Ocean.

It goes down more and more, always checking the oxygen levels so nothing goes wrong, so when it's on the reef, two Morey Eels surround her, Galvatron stands up behind, Jana makes him sign not to worry, Galvatron managed to do a quick search about the Morey Eels and found that they are aggressive when provoked, all due to the fact that they are territorial, but those are friendly, so notice Jana's body language, seeing that she has a neutral approach.

She caresses the Morey Eels, who ask for more, Jana makes them feel comfortable, delighting with it and manages to take pictures of them.

Many Fish pass through them but they are frightened soon, for they fear the two strange beings who invade their dominion.

Two reef sharks appear, the Morey Eels and the other fishes disappear, and Jana keeps her distance, but they pass by ignoring her, as they seek food, she looks at Galvatron who is amazed, they both see smaller species of sharks quite Harmless to humans.

Takes pictures of the corals and collects more material to make potions, always checking Oxygen levels, then signals that it has to go up very slowly, doing it by phases.

The Decepticon leader accompanies it, verifying that everything is fine, he has its sensors trained on her, and the ascent takes about 30 minutes.

Finally, she climbs to the boat, taking everything out, Galvatron floats in the air, "it's all right, Jana, your oxygen levels are in normal parameters." She put down the equipment, "Thank you, shall we go?" He took off while saying, "I'll meet you at your dwelling." She raises anchor by turning on the boat immediately, departing towards the marina.

She comes home in a matter of time, and Galvatron is already waiting for her, Jana parked the car in the proper place.

"Did you enjoy the submarine ride?" Ask while they enter, "Yes, for a moment I was worried." She calculates soon, "the Moray Eels of course." He waves, and then adds, "You look very comfortable underwater!" Jana explains, "I've always been scuba diving, learned from my uncles, and learned a lot of things including security rules, never stopped doing it." Galvatron knows that she has a Diver's certificate, has explored underwater caves, many of them very dangerous never exceeding the limits.

"Then I'll show you the pictures I have in my house." Galvatron looks at his internal chronometer, "I need to go, my men may be very concerned." And give her a locator, "I'll let you in when I'm gone, Galvatron, and I'll turn the locator when I get to my house.

It doesn't even get that far, it's about 1 hour from my house. " Galvatron gave her a kiss, "I will let you rest, we shall see each other in eight earthly days." And it goes straight to the base.

Eight days have passed, Jana took full advantage of those vacation days on the beach and returns to her house, which is about 1 hour away, and when she arrives, sees that everything is in order, her house is properly cleaned and cared for, and the mail is on the table.

Her housekeeper was careful to put it in place, she opens the mail, seeing that everything is in due order.

Then turn on her locator to give to Galvatron knowledge that she has arrived home well and that he can come as soon as possible.

She starts working, by putting the clothes in the proper place, take a shower, and in the end wear a cotton skirt with a sleeveless shirt, then put all the laundry on the washing machine, programming it immediately afterward.

Then she gets out, has to do some shopping, there's nothing in the fridge.

In the Nemesis...

"Sir, repairs are progressing." Informs Grapper, "We're building something to harness the energy of the waves." Galvatron is pleased, "Very well Grapper, we also have to build some panels to collect solar energy, if possible undetectable in the eyes of our enemies and humans." Galvatron knows what he's talking about, for once he decided it wasn't worth stealing energy from humans, he could collect it without hurting anyone.

So he notices that the locator that gave Jana was activated, "Cyclonus, you're responsible for everything, I'm going to go to Jana." He bows, going straight to L.A., more precisely to Glendale where Jana's house is located.

When she arrives from shopping, she's going to put her food in place, and she's got an extra, some gasoline for Galvatron_, "I Just hope he likes it."_ After having everything in place, then remove the clothes that are inside the machine, going to put it on the backyard.

When finishes feel a hand on her shoulder and she turns around, seeing the Decepticon Leader with 7ft tall, "Oh it's you Galvatron, you were quick!" He replies, "As soon I saw your signal I departed from the base soon as possible." And look at the basket she has in her hand, and then for the clothes that dry on the rope, "you've been busy." She replies, "Yes It is true when I arrived, started to take care of everything, even went shopping, there was nothing in the pantry!"

Both come into the house, and Galvatron saw immense photos, jars with strange substances and crystals scattered around the house, as well various qualities of incense, all properly tidy and clean, and what he sees are all related to the supernatural, and wind chimes.

"Your dwelling is very welcoming." She smiles, "Well… I try." So he sees several diplomas hanging on the walls, "And as you said, you were very busy." She holds her hand, "Yes, I can't stop." And look at the clock, "God, I need to make my lunch!" And quickly goes to the kitchen saying, "You can take a look at my books if you want!" And he does exactly that, starts to see her books and some essays that she had wrote, her ideas are well exposed, has lots of knowledge, he needs someone like Jana, to guide and help him.

Jana is in the kitchen, prepares everything very quickly, a salad with grilled meat, and a natural juice, and also brings something to Galvatron, it took about 30 minutes to prepare everything.

"Galvatron... It's all ready, come on! " He leaves what is doing, seeing a big glass, "Is It for me?" She waves, "Yes." Both enjoy the meal, and he liked the fuel she had prepared, felt with renewed forces, it was a long time since it consumed nothing so good.

They talked about banal matters, and it made Jana laugh a little, Galvatron told a lot of funny stories and she just tells, "I Didn't know you had a lot of humor." That makes him smile.

At the end of the meal, everything is properly washed and put in place, and both go into the living room, sit on the couch, "What do you think to do now Galvatron?" He gives a short answer, "Enjoy you, Jana." But first removes the Fusion cannon, doesn't want to damage anything, "you think of everything Galvatron." He winks his eye, "I know." She leans on him, "I want to recover all lost time." He just says, "When we split up five years ago, you left it all open, Jana." She remembers it very well, "Yes... I know, at the time I hid the feelings I had for you. " He looks directly into Jana's green eyes, losing in them, "By the Matrix... You have such beautiful optics! " And caresses her face, and managed to see happiness and pure Love in Jana's eyes, "I also like your red eyes, Galvatron... Look like rubies. " He smiles when hears the compliment, then only adds with a naughty smile, "Now Let's finish what we left in half." And begins to kiss her fervently, Jana repays the kiss, and both tongues dance in their mouths.

Jana goes to Galvatron's lap, wrapping her legs around his waist, he continues to kiss her and makes so fervently, and with one hand lifts her skirt, putting it under her panties, stroking her there, gaining a moan, "Galvatron..." He whispers, "I want you, Jana, and I have repressed my will to copulate for so long." And keeps kissing her.

But as the couch is too small, "Where are your quarters?" She replies, "Second door on the right." He quickly rises with her holding onto him and goes to Jana's room, and when they arrive there this time she sits on top, kissing him with all the passion.

She's on top but for a short time, and back to the initial position, so he opens his groin plate, letting out his well-endowed spike, and continues to kiss her, but still doesn't introduce it, wants to prepare her first.

Slowly trail her body with tender kisses and gentle bites, and arrives at his target, removes her panties and begins to venerate Jana's core, gaining immense moans of pleasure, and even penetrates her with his tongue, she mewls of pleasure.

Pheromones invade his sensors, and he knows that she is very close to her climax, and continues to do so; Jana screams with pleasure and comes in force.

He looks at her, "You are very tasty my Jana... Now I'm going to claim you! " Then start by removing the shirt, starting to kiss and sucking her breasts with all the fervor, wants to last the pleasure in her, "I Want to make love to you my Jana!" And gains more moans of pleasure, "Yes Galvatron... Make love to me. " He kisses her again on the lips, and feels that his spike is erect, and as he kisses her, raises her skirt again, grabs his spike and caresses her entrance with the tip, looking at her, "Jana..." She kisses him.

Jana's gaze was enough, and in a single brutal thrust, Galvatron entered her, both interlocked their fingers…

She feels Galvatron penetrate her with all the vigor, feeling something breaking, but is silted by a kiss, "Jana... has passed. " Jana feels Galvatron's member filling her to the hilt, the Decepticon leader lets her get used to the enormous limb that is inside her, and a strand of blood dripping up in Galvatron's spike and Jana's thigh.

Galvatron starts to move, saying, "I can't take control anymore, my Jana!" She kisses him, "Then lose your control!" And suddenly he starts moving first slowly gradually increasing the pace of his thrusts.

The pain that Jana feels gives way to pleasure, and both engage in soul and body in the Act, and scream of pleasure and Galvatron is nothing gentle, thrusts savagely, she screams his name between mewls and cries of pleasure.

Then the positions change, and again she feels the organ of Galvatron entering her again, and ride him over and over again, and he moans with such pleasure.

Both reach their climax, Galvatron chest plates opens and he sits down taking her with him, puts a hand on Jana's back, aligning her chest with his, and energy coming from his spark envelops the girl's heart.

Both felt everything including seeing the lives of one another, moments later both have an orgasm together, Galvatron fills Jana's womb in an explosion, and does not remove his spike, wants to feel her a little more... she collapses on Galvatron, "Wow... You were wonderful! " He kisses her, "I thank you for being the first to break your seal, Jana... But I'm sorry if hurt you! " She responds by stroking it, "it was a necessary mean, then it passed.

I loved to feel your spark in my chest... was brutal. " He surrounds his arms in her, "Now we are one... My Jana and I intend to respect you and take care of you. " She smiles, "I Also Galvatron." And they kiss with passion, he looks at her, "And You're okay, Jana?" She caresses the plains of his face. "Yes... Thank you. " She straddles him while gives fervent kisses, and Galvatron does the same, exploring each other's bodies with reverence and respect, never with second intentions.

Then…

"I loved every moment, my beloved; you really know how to satisfy a girl." Galvatron caresses her leg, "I do everything for you." The sex of both was the culmination of many true feelings, for it was not irrational sex, but rather pure love.

The day of both was spent in bed, enjoying the company of each other, and at night there was another round, they did it until they were completely exhausted.

Jana falls asleep on top of Galvatron, so he pulls the sheet, covering Jana's nakedness, and right now both are Sparkmates, and both will help to each other, she teaches him that the Earth deserves to be protected from those who want to usurp it.

What about Jana's Friends? Well, these will be delirious when they learn that Jana slept with the Decepticon Leader and that they would live together.

The Future is still to be written, but both will do it together, with true feelings and love.

End...?

* * *

_Wow... Galvatron is a beast on bed and Jana loved it._

_They will help each other._

_See you later!_

_I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!_


End file.
